Starlord's Past
Summary Full Text Part 1 Kierra Starlord has slight trust issues. If she can act a little goofy, and childish around you, she’s comfortable around you, and trusts you. If she’s more mature, unamused, somewhat emotionless, you still have a little bit to go before you have her trust. She knows when to be serious, and when it’s okay to let loose. When she feels threatened, it’s best to take a few steps back. She tends to be more physical, than verbal. She’s a very skilled swordsman, and has been since about the age of Nine. Kierra was born into a royal family. Her parents; The King and Queen of the sky realm, Lasil. This floating land was small, and not well-known. It moved from place, to place. Some say that centuries ago, it was part of another planet. but an asteroid struck, and sent this massive piece of rock hurtling toward earth. There were still lifeforms on the rock, and they slowly evolved, making them capable of surviving in earths’ atmosphere. When Kierra was three, her father, mother, and baby brother, came down to the mainland to trade. As they were walking through the forest,they heard rustling in the bushes. Her father drew his long sword, and pushed everyone behind him Out jumped a monstrous beast, black as midnight, large as a boulder. It had no wings, nor did it have a dragons skin. Her father fought the beast with all his might, but alas, it was not enough. Her mother grabbed her by the arm, and threw her into the bushes to hide her. Kierra hit her head on a nearby tree, leaving a massive gash on the left side of her head. "We will be okay! Your father has fought off the mightiest of dragons, this beast has nothing on that!" her mother choked out, tears falling from her eyes. As her mother was about to toss her baby brother to her, the beast jumped in between them, swallowing he infant, and taking her mothers hand along with him. The last thing she remembers is hearing her nickname, “star” being said frantically, and being told to run. The next thing she remembers, is waking up, slung over the shoulder of a man that smelt heavily of alcohol. “You’re not father. Who are you? Why are you carrying me?” She squeaked out. "I’m savin’ yer ass." The old man grumbled. "Ye were about ta die, so if yer goin’ ta be a bitch about it, I can just throw ye on the ground right now, and go back do doin’ me own thing." She felt tears start to collect in her eyes. “I- I don’t have anywhere else to go. I can’t go back to my home, I can’t fly a dragon.” She bit her lip. “Where are you taking me?” She asked, voice shaking. "Ta me village. Ye’ll be of use there." He snapped. "We be short on weaponry, so I plan to teach ye how ta make a decent sword." He said. "What’s yer name anyway?" Kierra was hesitant. “My father, Lord Caln, called me “Star”, because I was like no other, and I would grow up to do big things. That I would be the start of a new constellation.” She smiled. "That’s weird." The man said, walking ahead. "Just call me Teacher." Hours pass, and finally, several old tents, and huts come into view. “This is your village? It looks like an abandoned camp to me.” Kierra mumbled. "Eh, what was that, ye brat? Would ye rather sleep with the beasts?! Appreciate what ye have!" Teacher yelled, as he slapped her across the cheek. Kierra clasped her cheek, and let out a little squeal. She knew that what she was getting into was bad, but she was only three, she couldn’t stay in the woods, and expect to live. Of course, with the looks of this ‘village’, She didn’t know how long she’d last there, either. Part 2 Years pass, and each is more hel-ish than the last. She is abused, forced into work, and treated like a mutt by everyone. But, she tolerated it,because she had more here, than she did anywhere else. A roof over her head.. Most of the time. Food to eat… Most of the time. "Yer what. Seven now? Yer old enough ta start learning ta use one of these bastards." Teacher said. "Now. Pick a good sword. Ye know how ta test a good one. If it’s good, it cuts through flesh easy." (A/N I know.. That’s not what makes a good sword.. But this dude is an uneducated asshole) Kierra stiffened, and walked over to the various swords. She picked one from the stack, and handed it to Teacher. She bit down on her lip, closed her eyes, and held her arms out, palms up. She clenched her fists, and waited. The next thing she felt was horrible, burning, stinging pain, as the blade slashed across her wrists. She cringed, and knelt down, examining her wrists. It wasn’t deep, it never is. But it was enough for it to bleed. "Works like a charm." He said, not a hint of emotion in his voice. "Now. Let’s get ta work. Part 3 Kierra is now 14, and is much more skilled with a sword than she was before. She found she enjoyed swordfighting, but not so much her teacher. The abuse only continued, and grew worse. Even sexual abuse became more of a thing recently. When this happened, she knew she wouldn’t be able to take this much longer. She had grown so used to being misstreated, she honestly thought nothing of it anymore. But as it got worse, she knew that she needed to start figuring how to get out. “Is this how non-royalty has always treated eachother?” She thought, while practicing her stances. “What the hel are ye doin’ out this time of night? You should be cooking! Get yer ass back to work!” Teacher snapped. "UGH! Why do I have to do EVERYTHING? You treat me like shit, and you expect me to want to do you favors in return? Why don’t YOU make our food for once!” Kierra yelled back. Teacher stood there, completely in shock over her responce to the situation. He walked closer to Kierra, until he was inches away from her face. “How dare ye talk ta me with that tone. Yer late father may have been a lord, but that does not excuse yer wrongdoing, LordStar..” He hissed, the last word said in a sarcastic tone. Kierra stepped back at the sound of that horrible pet name. How dare he. how DARE he take the only solid, happy memory she had of her family, and corrupt into something so vile. She turned back to teacher with a furrowed brow. “How dare you manipulate the only good memory I had left.” She sighed. “If you must use that horrible name again, I’d prefer something that rolls off the tongue a little better. Starlord.” She said through clenched teeth. She didn’t want to be called any of those names, but she knew that the more she struggled, the worse her night would be, and she’d already done enough. “Just get ta work, ye ungrateful bitch. Get it done sooner, and maybe I won’t be so rough with you tonight.” He whispered in her ear, his voice dripping with lust, tucking some of her naturaly hot pink hair behind her other ear. His horrid touch sent shivers down her spine. She was just an object to him. No more. Just once, she wanted to know what it was like to be loved. Part 4 Kierra had been sent out to get some meat for dinner. As she reached the center of the town, she saw no one was at the trade center. In fact, no one was anywhere. she grabbed the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it at any moment. Jut then, something sprung from the bushes. Kierra spun around on her heels, and drew her sword, swinging it at the object coming at her. “I don’t need meat. everyone else is on a hunting trip. I figgured it’d be a good time ta put all of yer skills ta the test.” Teacher said, a complete absence of emotion in his voice. “You’ve been drinking again. Your stance is off, your movement is sloppy, and your sword looks weak. I think we both know who will win this fight.” Kierra said, beginning to walk circles around the drunken old man. This will be a… A fight ta the death!” Teacher said, as he charged toward Kierra. He flung his sword toward her neck, but she easily deflected the slice. She spun, and swung toward his chest, cutting a slit in his shirt. Only scratched the surface of the skin. "Is that all ye g-got, ya bitch? Ye couldn’t kill me if ye tried!" He cackled, nearly falling back. Kierra’s competitave side was awakened. “Is that a challenge, you old bastard? Do you really want to be murdered by a fourteen year old girl, while you’re drunk off your ass? Is that how you want it to end?! Then so be it!” She yelled, ramming her sword right at his heart. She stopped, right as the blade pierced the skin just enough to bleed a little. “What was that about not being able to kill you?” She said, gritting her teeth. She looked down at the man on his knees, with rage filled eyes. She wanted him to experience all of the torture she was forced to endure all these years. But something stopped her. “You’re not worth it.” She lowered her sword, and turned away. She heard Teacher giggle, and what happened next, was the last thing she expected. Teacher slammed his sword into her left foot, and kicked the sword from her hand. She let out a scream, as she lifted her foot, and realize the sword had gone completely through. She was then knocked off her feet. She tried pulling the sword out of her foot, in order to protect herself. Before she could, her sword dug into her right knee. Pushing deeper, and deeper, it finally began to cut through the bone. Teacher twisted the blade, and cut deeper. She finally wedged the sword out of her foot, and his the other out of Teachers’ hand. “You never did learn the simple rule,’Don’t turn away from your enemy, unless he is dead’.” Teacher hissed, scrambling to his feet. “You are no teacher, only an abuser.” She growled, shoving her sword into his chest. He gasped, as blood began soaking his shirt. “I was safer sleeping with the beast.” She said, twisting the blade, and pulling it from his chest. She collapsed onto the dirt floor, and looked to her right leg. It was beyond the point of being able to heal, and had no choice, but to finish the job. She took the sword, and began to saw off the remainder of her leg. She bit down on her lip, as each movement hurt worse. The job was already mostly done, though. Once her right leg was fully amputated, she drug herself to the trade center, to get bandages, and crutches. She bled heavily, but she was able to slow it with a thick layer of tightly wrapped gause. She decided that that night, she was finally leaving. Category:Pre-Season Category:Events Category:Kierra Starlord